Conventionally, analog switches have been significantly lacking in at least one of three respects. Such conventional analog switches may: not provide sufficient maintenance of signal integrity during an overvoltage condition; not provide sufficient protection against overvoltage stress for downstream circuitry; not provide sufficiently fast response time to reduce overvoltage an output of such analog switch to protect downstream circuitry; and/or have too much static power consumption.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide an analog switch with overvoltage protection that overcomes the aforementioned limitations.